This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many thermostats allow for programming time and temperature settings for various days of the week, and for setback of temperature settings during periods when the site is unoccupied. However, the typical thermostat requires entry of temperature settings for predicted time periods that the site might be unoccupied, which entails pressing the necessary series of different buttons to program the thermostat. If a user of such a thermostat is faced with a series of different buttons to press and screens to progress through to enter such temperature settings, the user is not likely to realize any energy savings due to the user's apprehension towards programming the thermostat. Moreover, the predicted time periods may not align with times that the site is actually occupied.